


The Wave that Turns the Tide

by Branch



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki has figured out what quiets Watanuki. Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/7504.html">Porn Battle</a>, with the prompt: Doumeki/Watanuki, hush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wave that Turns the Tide

Kimihiro glared at Shizuka fiercely. "You are NOT coming with me this time! Absolutely, positively, most certainly NO–"

His lecture cut off with a startled sound as Shizuka’s mouth covered his, hushing him gently. Shizuka didn’t let him go until he was breathless and leaning against Shizuka for support.

"Then I’ll follow after you."

"Shizuka…!"

Shizuka’s mouth quirked faintly. "What? I’m not quiet enough for you already?"

Kimihiro glared some more, but his lips twitched reluctantly at the old joke.

Shizuka gathered Kimihiro closer. "I’ll be with you, one way or another," he murmured against Kimihiro’s hair. "I’m here to protect you."

Perfectly familiar with Shizuka’s world-bending stubbornness, Kimihiro pressed his forehead against Shizuka’s shoulder. "Promise you won’t let yourself get hurt," he demanded.

"I promise." Shizuka tipped Kimihiro’s chin up and kissed him again, softly.

"Liar," Kimihiro whispered into his mouth.

"Never to you."

Kimihiro knew that was true and subsided a bit. He let Shizuka lay him back against the smooth, sun-warmed boards of the enagawa and fold his yukata open, and reached up to pull Shizuka down against him. Shizuka’s hands on him were strong and slow, stroking over Kimihiro’s body until he arched up against Shizuka, panting and flushed.

"Shizuka!"

"Yes," Shizuka whispered to him, "I’ll be peace for you."

Kimihiro caught his breath slowly in Shizuka’s arms, making soft, contented sounds as one strong hand rubbed his back. As the shadows lengthened, though, he sighed and sat up. Shizuka helped him straighten his clothing and cupped a hand around Kimihiro’s cheek.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Kimihiro smiled up at him, rueful. "You’ll be with me."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuka, by some readings, means "quiet" or "peace".


End file.
